Long Lost Love Found?
by Can't Decode Me
Summary: "Please don't go. I love you," I said I felt the tears coming to my eyes. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. "Shh… Bella it's okay. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I love you nothing could ever change that" REWRITE: SOMEDAY
1. War and News

**Summary.**

**Bella and Jasper were in love in their human lives. Jasper wants to go off to war and promises Bella he'll return. Sadly, Jasper gets turned into a vampire at 20 by a girl named Maria. Bella is heart broken and is alone one cold night when she is turned at 19. After around 200 hundred years they are reunited in Forks.**

**I hope you enjoy this. I wrote it awhile ago and thought I might as well put it up. I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own Twilight**

I Promise My Love

1861 Civil War 

"Jasper please don't go. I love you," I said I felt the tears coming to my eyes.

Jasper pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. "Shh… Bella it's okay. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I love you nothing could ever change that. I feel though, it is my duty to go to war. You must understand that. You'll wait for me right?" he asked.

"Of course I would. I love you. No one will ever have my heart but you," I sniffed.

I watched as he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. I gasped.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

I was speechless. I nodded and felt tears go down my cheeks. Jasper put the ring on my finger and kissed it. Then he pulled me into a hug. He looked me in the eye and tilted his head down. I stood on my tiptoes and he pushed his lips to mine. My hands wound into his hair and he tightened his grip on my waist. We broke away for air. That was the first time we've kissed. Ever.

"I love you," I whispered.

"And I love you. Bella Whitlock. I like it," he smiled. He sigh though, "I have to go. I'll miss registration."

I let go of him and looked down, "Okay. You'll come back to me tonight to say good bye right?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss saying good bye to my wife," he smiled.

He turned and walked to the door. He put his coat on and stood at the door for a moment. Then he quickly walked back over to me and kissed me again. It was long and sweet. We pulled away because he had to leave.

"I love you," he breathed.

He turned and left. I sat in a chair and cried.

_Please God; please keep him safe for me. I love him. Let him return to me._ I thought.

It was getting late so I retired to my room and grabbed a book. I was reading _Wuthering Heights_. I changed into my night gowned after a while and laid on my bed. Soon after, I heard a tap on my window. I got up and looked out. I saw Jasper standing outside of it. He waved me to come down. I nodded and rushed downstairs quietly. My parents were away on other matters.

I grabbed a coat and ran into Jasper's open arms. He twirled me around and I hugged him.

"Hi." He laughed.

"Hi." I said back.

"I got accepted. They believed I was 20. Can you believe it?" he asked as he set me down.

"Congratulations. Now, I have a fiancée in the war. How respectable." I smiled.

"Indeed. Although, I think this is un-respectable…" he trailed off as his lips met mine.

I smiled as we broke away. I grabbed his hand and led him inside. I took my coat off and hung it up. Jasper did the same. I pulled him up to my room and I sat on my bed. He sat down next to me.

"Can I spend the night with my gorgeous fiancée?" he asked as his arms snaked around my waist.

"Of course. No one will know except you and me," I giggled.

I laid down and he did as well. Though, he hitched himself up on his elbow and looked at me. I blushed. He just laughed feeling my self-consciousness.

"You look beautiful. It's hard to believe, the most beautiful girl in Texas is here with me and she loves me," he mused. I just blushed harder.

He shook his head as he chuckled and he lent down and kissed me again. My hands wound into his honey locks and he had one hand on the small of my back and the other was caressing my face. It was long and sweet, hot and passionate. I couldn't believe it. We broke away practically gasping for air.

Jasper hovered over me and let his left hand caress my cheek and his right hand to play with my hair. I merely closed my eyes enjoying his touch. This kind of affection was not appropriate for single young ladies. Though, now that Jasper and I are engaged I presume to think its okay. If its not, I don't care. I love him and he loves me.

I opened my eyes and looked into his gorgeous blue ones. He was perfect. He was the someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I smiled at the thought of us growing old together and having children and grandchildren. He looked at me and smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked.

"Imagining spending the rest of my life with you and only you," I looked at him in pure love.

He bent down and kissed me again. I returned it. We stopped kissing and I was getting tired. Too many emotions today. I yawned accidentally and Jasper chuckled.

"You should sleep. You look tired," he traced the bruise like marks under my eyes.

I nodded and snuggled closer to him.

"I love you," I said as I fell into unconsciousness.

"I love you too," I heard him say.

Goodbye My Love

I woke up the next morning early. It was still dark and the sad thing was I was alone. I sat up in bed and wrapped my arms around my knees as I cried. I stopped crying and looked at my ring. It was the first time I actually looked at it. It had a gold band with one big diamond on it. It was simple but elegant. I loved it. Jasper knew me inside and out.

Just of the thought of his name made me cry again. I sat there crying as I looked at my ring. Out of nowhere I felt like I was being hugged. I looked up and found Jasper in brand new clothes. I sniffed and smiled at him.

"What's wrong love?" he asked.

"I thought you left without telling me good bye," I sniffed.

"I promised you I would say goodbye. I love you. I would never just pick up and leave. I promise you that. I do have to go though. Check-in is at 8 and it's already 7," He said as he stood up.

I stood up too and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him and he returned it while his hands moved into my hair. I broke away to breathe and he chuckled.

"I love you. I promise you I'll write and I promise we will be together again. Someday. I have to go" He pulled away.

We both walked downstairs and I saw his bag at the door. I wiped away the tears that ran down my cheeks. He threw his bag over his shoulder and walked over to me one more time.

He wiped my tears away and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I nodded and walked to the door.

"I love you. Come back to me," I said.

"I'll come back and we'll get married and we'll grow old together. I promise. I'll leave my heart with you. I love you," he said as he walked out the door.

I shut the door and slid down to the ground and cried. I felt so empty not knowing if he was going to come back. I had to think positive; he promised he'd be back. I picked myself up and went back to my room. I got all cleaned up and was ready to face the day.

Jasper's Point of view

"I love you. Come back to me," she said to me. I could see the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'll come back and we'll get married and we'll grow old together. I promise. I'll leave my heart with you. I love you," I said as I walked out the door.

I felt my heart ripped out of chest. It hurt to be away from her but it was my duty to attend the war. I felt I had to. It was all I could do to not cry or be depressed. I promised her I would be back and I will.

I showed up to the check-in 15 minutes early. The recruiter looked at me.

"Don't have anyone to say goodbye to?" he asked

"I already said goodbye. I didn't realize I would be here early when I left." I said.

The man looked at me. "How old are you?"

"Twenty, sir." I replied.

"Do you have a young lady?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I do. My fiancée."

"Ah. Good for you." He nodded.

Soon other people started to show up. It was finally time to go and I headed to a horse. There were thirty of us. All young men, the oldest that was recruited was a 30 year old. We all headed off to camp to be trained.

The War

Just after training

I was finally going to see battle. It has been almost a year since I've seen Bella. It's been tough. I've made one friend Tommy. He was in the same situation almost, except he didn't have a girl. He was 17 as well. I told him all about Bella and he said it would probably be an honor to meet her in person. I have been writing letters to her and I would get the occasional one back. I had managed to keep them with me in my bag.

It felt good to know she was doing well. Her parents had approved of our engagement, though they had always liked me anyway. She says she counts the days and waits for when I will return to her and that she misses me. She also told me about her new baby brother Todd. She says she takes care of him now. Her mom and dad are always busy. She doesn't mind though.

I'm 18 now and feel that I have been doing well in my training. I was always top of everything along with Tommy. I just can't wait till I can return to my Bella, the most beautiful girl in Texas.

Three years later

I've been in the War now for three years. I'm twenty and Bella just celebrated her 19th birthday. She still writes to me and I her. She says Todd is a hyper three year-old and she loves him. We both still can't wait to see each other.

Tommy and I both got promoted and we're the youngest in our ranks.

One night, our job was to escort women and children to boats on the coast. Once they had got far enough, I left to head back to the fighting. I was just out of town when I saw three women walking. They were in-humanly beautiful, although I still thought my Bella was more beautiful.

I got off my horse to offer them my aid because I thought they were just strays but it turns out I was wrong. I could hear them talking quietly to each other. I would hear like 'kill' and 'potential'. They would always look at me and I got nervous, though I was taught not to fear women but to protect them, I was certainly scared by the three young women before me.

Shortly after their discussion the tall one and the short one left leaving the blonde one with me.

She turned to me and stepped closer.

"What's your name, soldier?"

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I said.

"Well, Jasper, I see that you have potential and this is going to hurt but you'll understand after it happens," she said as she leaned up as if to kiss me and bit into my neck.

I felt this fire consume my body. It truly hurt. I felt like I was going to die. I felt so sad all I wanted to do was cry. I had promised my Bella that I would return to her. Now, that it is not possible. I fell into darkness as I saw a picture of Bella's sweet smile in my head one more time.

Tommy's point of view

I was riding back now when I noticed a horse just standing around. I went up to it and notice it was Jasper's. I gasp as I got off my horse and saw the blood on the ground. I also say his blood-covered dog tags. I picked them up and shoved them into my pocket. It was now my duty to give these to his beautiful Bella. I freed the horse of anything important and then I rode to battle.

A month later

I could finally get out of the hospital. I have been here ever since Jasper's death. One thing I was happy about was that I could not return to the army. I had lost my hand in battle. Today was the day I was going to see Jasper's Bella. I changed into my uniform and grabbed his dog tags.

I walked out of the hospital and headed over to Bella's house. I found it with ease and I saw a gorgeous young lady with a toddler. It was obviously not hers. I walked over to her and when she saw me she shook her head.

All Hope is Lost

Bella's point of view

I was outside in front of the house with Todd. I was watching him have fun with anything he could find. I was looking around when I saw a soldier walk up the street. I saw him look at me and his eyes went sad. I watched as he walked toward me, I kept shaking my head. I turned and opened the door to take Todd in.

"Jamie!" I called. I saw her come. "Can you take Todd? I need to talk to someone," I felt the tears in my eyes. She nodded and took him.

I walked back outside and saw the soldier finally approach me.

"Bella Whitlock?" he asked.

I nodded as I felt the tears come out of my eyes.

"Do I have permission to shake the hand of the fiancée of one of the greatest men I've worked with?" he asked.

I couldn't speak I just nodded. I extended my hand and he shook it gently. I saw his eyes water slightly. "Where, where is Jas, Jasper?" I stuttered.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out dog tags. "I'm sorry Miss. He died." He gave me the necklace.

It was all I could take. I collapsed on the ground and sobs racked through my body. The soldier bent down to my side and sat down. I just kept shaking my head. _Why God? Why Jasper? My Love. I miss you. You'll always have my heart. Forever and for always. _I thought.

"Who, who are you, you." I asked

"I'm Major Tommy Fike. I was Major Jasper Whitlock's best friend and partner. Sadly, I wasn't with him when he died. He was by himself. I would have saved him if I could." He sniffed.

"He talked about you a lot in his letters," I said. I couldn't stand the fact that I said 'talked'. I just started crying again. This time Tommy helped me stand up and he helped me inside. I saw Jamie come in the room with Todd and notice Tommy. She gasped and ran out of the room with Todd. I sat down and just cried. Tommy helped me calm down eventually and he stood up.

"I have to go. I'm sorry for your loss. May I say you really are as beautiful as he described. He truly loved you. You were all he ever talked about. I'm sorry," Tommy said and he left shaking his head.

I just sat on the couch crying looking at his bloodstained dog tag. Jamie came back into the room and gave me a hug. Todd came up to me and saw how bad I was. He came up to me a hugged my leg. I put Jasper's dog tag around my neck and picked Todd up. He was the only one who could make me feel better.

So, Todd fell asleep in my arms and I saw the door open. I saw my mom and dad enter the room. They gasped when they saw my bloodshot eyes. Jamie came and put Todd to bed. My parents came to me in concern. I took the necklace off and showed them.

"A soldier came by today, by the name of Major Tommy Fike. He was Jasper's partner and best friend. He came to inform me Jasper has died in battle," I sobbed.

My mother wrapped her arms around me and sobbed with me. My dad wrapped his arms around both of us.

I was always going to be Mrs. Whitlock, no matter what.

That night I went out for a walk because I needed air to clear my head. Jasper's face was still in my head and I could still feel the way is lips felt against mine. I could still remember the night he slept with me, and the feeling I had when he asked for my hand. I had so many memories. I didn't want to let go of them.

It was starting to get dark out as I headed back to my home. I was turning the corner to the next street trying to make it back to my house. All of a sudden I hear a sound. I felt like someone was watching me. After a few moments I felt a hand go over my mouth as I tried to scream.

The guy looked at me and said, "You look worthy enough to keep."

Then he bit me. I felt this terrible pain go through my body. It felt like fire. I saw Jasper's face one more time before I went into darkness.

New Life

Bella's Point of view

I walk up from unconsciousness in the middle of the woods. It was weird. I could hear everything, my vision was better and I had this itchy feeling in the back of my throat. I saw the guy that bit me smile at me.

"Hello." He walked up to me.

"What am I?" I asked,

"You are a vampire. You have super strength, speed, hearing and vision. Other vampires also have special powers. Me for example I can track people very easily."

"Oh," was all I could say.

'_God. She is gorgeous. I wonder if she's married, due to the ring I think so…" _the guy mused.

"I'm widowed. I have no intension of loving anyone else either." I said,

"I didn't say that out loud." The guy said. "I guess you're a mind reader. Interesting."

"What's your name?"

"James." He said.

"James. It's nice to meet you. Anyway. I would like to leave now, so if you excuse me," I got up and tried to walk around him.

"You're not leaving. I've given you immortality. It's a gift you must cherish. You are joining my coven."

"No. I am not. I did not ask for immortality, I would rather of died. There was no point to living with out my husband." Again I tried to walk around him.

"NO!" he growled.

I got angry and wished he was dead or gone. All of a sudden he was a pile of ashes in front of me.

I smiled and walked more into the woods. I knew vampires drank blood. Human blood and I hate the thought of killing a human and I hated the thought of blood. I was walking when I smelt something. It smelt sweet and the itch in the back of my throat hurt. I felt something pouring in my mouth. I looked around and spotted a deer.

All of a sudden my instincts took over. I ran at the deer and sucked it dry.

Welcome to my new life style, I thought.

**Thanks for reading. Review please? Thanks again!**


	2. School 200 years?

**Uh...OK... Um... I think I'm going to do short chapters and update more. I think I might do some long chapters but I prefer shorter ones. I know you hate me for it but i'll update more. I already have a lot written but I think having it in different chapters unlike the last one just helps set a 'mood' or questions in your head. So please, please, please don't hate me. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this. **

**I just also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I appreciate the story alerts and author alerts but if can hit that button can't you review too? Anyway. Thanks.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Ugh. School. I don't even know why I go. I mean its not like I have parents who tell me I have to go to school. I guess I just go to waste time and keep my mind off everything. It's been two hundred years since I was informed off Jasper's death, to the day. I still wear his dog tag around my neck along with the wedding ring I still wear on my left hand.

Today, I start a new school. A school in a small town Forks in the state of Washington. I showered and got dressed into black Adidas track pants, a black tight fitting tank top and I put on the matching track jacket. I was now standing in front of a mirror deciding how I should look. Normally I give myself blue eyes and honey blonde streaks in my hair. It reminds me of Jasper. Something though, deep down, told me to be myself this time. I trusted my gut and went with it. I walked out of my apartment and went to my all black Range Rover.

I found the school in two seconds and noticed I wasn't the only car there thank God. I parked and walked into the office. I saw a red head lady typing away at her computer.

"Um… excuse me?" I asked, you could still, after all these years, hear my slight southern accent.

The woman looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Dear. How can I help you?"

"Um… I'm new here. My name is Isabella Whitlock." I said; yes I still kept his last name. Sometimes I have Swan but not very often.

"Oh. Hello. Well, here is your schedule, map and you need this sheet signed by all your teachers," I nodded and walked out to find my first class.

All of a sudden I froze. I could sense other vampires here. I guess I'll just have to be careful if they approach me. I started walking again and I felt like something important was going to happen. I went to my first class and I saw a vamp. I went and got my sheet signed and ask for no introduction. I went and sat down by them. They nodded their head and smiled back.

It was a guy. He had short curly brown hair, he was very muscular and you could tell by the dimples in his cheeks he was a joker. I decided to listen to his thoughts.

'_Dude! Rosie is going to be pissed when she sees the new girl. The new girl is almost as beautiful as her. Maybe Jazzy could finally have a mate too." _He thought.

I smiled to myself and I heard the bell ring. The guy stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Emmett Cullen."

"Hi. I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you."

"So… Do you have 'family'?" he asked.

"No. I'm alone. I've been alone all my life," I sighed, "I killed my creator," I said that only he could hear.

To my surprise he burst out laughing. I looked at him funny. "Some one in my coven killed their creator too. Only they killed theirs a year after creation."

"Oh."

I went to my next class, which Emmett and Rosie were in. Rosie's jaw literally dropped when she saw me. I smiled. I still thought she was prettier. I shrugged it off. I got my sheet signed and said I didn't want an introduction. I went and sat by Rose and Emmett. Rose seemed to be angry with me. I could feel it. I sighed and just sat there.

The end of class came and I got up and introduced my self, "Hello, I'm Bella." I stuck out my hand to shake Rose's hand.

To my surprise she shook it and said "Hi. I'm Rosalie. You can call me Rose though."

Then I went into a classroom where there were no vampires. I got my sheet signed and the teacher made me introduce myself first and last name. I walked to the front of the class.

"Hi. I'm Bella Whitlock. I'm from Huston Texas and I love to listen and play music,"

Then I went to my seat in the back. The bell rang and it was finally lunch. I went to the cafeteria and grabbed a bottle of water and an apple. I noticed Emmett and Rose sitting by themselves in the far corner. I walked over to them.

"Can I sit with you guys?" I asked.

They nodded. "We always have an extra chair." Emmett laughed.

We just talked about their coven leaders. He never mentioned the other members because I assume I would meet them soon.

A few minutes later I felt people walking towards me. I didn't turn I just sat there. I saw them all sit down and look at me.

"Hello. I'm Alice!" said the short black haired girl.

"Hey. I'm Edward. Alice's mate." He smiled

Then I turned to the last person. A person I thought was dead. When I heard their sweet voice I couldn't take it. "Hello my name is Jasper."

**Please, Please, Please review and tell me what you think. I would really like it. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Friends? Right Sarcasm

**Again really short and I'm sorry but I'll update more. Thanks for reviewing. I got like 10 reviews in the first almost hour after I posted it. That makes me quite happy. Here's another short chapter. Sorry. Tell me what you think.**

**I don't own Twilight**

**_Refreshing the memory:_**

_Then I turned to the last person. A person I thought was dead. When I heard their sweet voice I couldn't take it. "Hello my name is Jasper_."

**Chapter 3**

I stood up and walked off. I got questioning looks from the Cullens as I walked away.

I heard Emmett make a comment. "Jazz, seriously what did you do to Bella?" he asked.

"Bella?" he asked. "Bella as in Bella Swan?"

I walked off. I sensed someone following me. I rounded the corner and went to my locker in the empty hallway.

"Hey." I heard his voice.

My back was turned to him.

"I wanted to apologize if I had offended you. I did not mean to." He said.

I sighed and faced him. I heard him gasp. I smiled at my love.

"Hi Jasper. I'm Bella Whitlock."

The next thing I know he had me in a huge hug. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I hugged him back. He looked at me and caressed my cheek. Then he bent his head down and kissed me. I kissed him back. It felt like old times. Like he never left. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Love you," I whispered.

He chuckled, "Love you too. Always have and always will."

Then I kissed him again. My hands went through his hair and his arms tightened around my waist. We broke apart when we heard a wolf whistle. I turned and saw the Cullens staring in shock. Emmett being Emmett was the one who whistled. I shook my head.

I turned to Jasper and used my left hand and pulled out his dog tag. He gaped at the tag and my ring on my finger. He looked at it for a second and then looked at me.

"Who? How?" he asked.

"Tommy. He just showed up a month after with it and gave it to me. That was the night I was changed." I said looking down. He pulled me into another hug.

"I'm so sorry. I'll have to tell you about me later though. Okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Hello? We're standing right here." Emmett said.

I laughed and I took Jasper's hand. "Sorry about that. We're really old friends." I smiled and Jasper laughed.

"Yeah. _Friends_." He chuckled. I nudged him.

**Thanks for reading! Review? Please? Again, thanks for reading. Flames or compliments. I don't care. **


	4. Swan or Whitlock?

**Hey! Thanks you guys for reviewing. It means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Refreshing the memory:**

_"Yeah. Friends." He chuckled. I nudged him._

**I don't own Twilight**

"Friends don't kiss like _that_" Rose mused.

"Well I would love to chat about it but I would rather talk to Jasper first and _then_ tell you guys." I said.

"We could ditch you know. All over us already know this stuff." Jasper said.

"True. Do you want to come over to talk?" I asked. He nodded. I heard Emmett scoff.

Everyone turned to stare at him. "Like you two are just going to 'talk'"

"Emmett? How old are you?" I asked,

"I'm 102." He said,

"I'm 204." I said. "I haven't seen Jasper in a really long time. I doubt I would 'sleep' with him after I just re-met him."

"Oh." He said as Rose shook her head.

"We'll cover for you guys. Go ahead." She said

I nodded and pulled Jasper to my Range Rover. He whistled and I laughed. Jasper hopped in and I got in the driver's seat. I drove really quickly to my apartment and pulled into a parking spot. I got out and Jasper did too. He followed me to my apartment and I opened the door and walked in.

I made it feel homing. Well, to me. It had the southern feel to it but it was calming. Jasper walked in and looked around.

"Nice," he said.

"Thank you," I said. I went and sat down on the couch.

Jasper sat down beside me and held my hand. I entwined our fingers and smiled. I have waited to long to do that again. 207 years I've been wanting to do it. I levitated myself so I could sit on his lap. He just laughed and put his arms around my waist and he kissed my neck, my hair, my shoulders. My head went back to rest on his shoulder as he continued to kiss me.

We were quite content at the moment when I sighed, "I've been waiting so long to feel your arms around me. I've missed you. 207 years is too long to wait,"

"Mm… I missed you too. The only thing I kept thinking when I being transformed was how I broke my promise to you and that I would probably never see you again. It was three years after transformation did I go back to your house to find your room empty. The house had such a depressed feeling I thought someone died. Then it occurred to me that you weren't in the house.

"I was so sad I couldn't really manage. I left and went into the woods for what seemed like a very long time. I decided that you wouldn't have wanted me to mope over for too long so the rest of that century I went in search of a new coven.

"I was in my 184th year when I found the Cullen's. They welcomed me with open arms when they realized I hunted animals." I butted in.

"How long have you hunted animals?"

"I've been doing since I killed my creator. I ate humans for one year because my creator told me there was no other life and that this was the only way to survive. I began to feel depressed though because I could feel my prey's emotions and it would kill me to make them go through that pain."

"You're an empth?" I asked.

"Yes. Sorry I forgot to tell you. Although I can't 'feel' your emotions I can still read them quite well," he softly.

I giggled. " You always knew me too well. I have multiple powers for two reasons. One, I was created with quite few, mind reading, telepathy, and I can absorb other people's powers and others. And now I am also an empath, a shape-shifter and I'm a complete shield. I also have others I just don't want to drag on the list."

"Wow." Was all he could say.

"Jasper? Am I still your wife?" I asked out of the blue.

"Of course. I have never loved another. My family never understood why I did not get a mate and I tended not to talk about you to them because it really hurt. That's why they don't know about you. Hey did you really change your name to Whitlock?"

"Yes. Everywhere I go my name is Whitlock. I've only ever used Swan a few times and it doesn't feel right to call myself that anymore." I said.

"I always did like my name on you," he mused as kissed me.

I didn't want to stop so I kept kissing him. It wasn't like we actually needed to breathe. His hands moved up down my back and my fingers weaved through his honey locks. He broke away and started kissing my neck. I giggled and I felt him smile against my skin.

"Bella, I love you so much. It's beyond words to be able to tell you how long I've waited to be with you." He said.

"I love you too. Like I said in the letters I counted the days till you returned to me. It was far too many days Jasper," I said.

We talked about our 200 years for a while and then Jasper decided he had to leave. I didn't want him away from me now that I found him. I waited too long to see him. He just chuckled at my sadness.

"You can come with me you know. I don't really want to leave either but I do have to explain sometime." He said.

"I would like to come. I haven't met your whole coven yet." I said as I put my hand in his.

"Okay then. Beware Emmett is a goof, Alice is hyper, Edward is silent, Rosalie is pig-headed. Esme and Carlisle are like real parents to us. They show nothing but love."

"Okay. Do you want me to be Bella Whitlock or Bella Swan?" I asked.

"Whatever works for you, though I still prefer my name on you." He kissed me.

"Mrs. Whitlock it is." I giggled as we headed out the door.

I let Jasper drive because I didn't know where his house was. He drove down a long forest path that led up to a three-story mansion. I could feel my jaw drop as I heard him chuckle.

"Big isn't it?" he asked.

I was still sitting in the car when I heard my door open. I turned to see Jasper smiling at me. He picked my up bridle style out of the truck and set me down.

"Why thank you sir," I said in my southern accent.

"You're welcome ma'am," he nodded his head like a fine gentleman would.

He grabbed my hand and led me up to the house. He opened the door where I was attacked by a pixie. She pulled me into a hug. Jasper just laughed. Alice probably saw us coming in a vision.

"Hello Alice. Its nice to see you again." I smiled as she let go of me.

She kind of just stared at us for a moment when Jasper took my left hand in his and my ring sparkled. She squealed and everyone in the family came to the entrance.

"Smooth," I said to Jasper as he just laughed.

Alice grabbed my hand and stared at it.

"Alice can I help you?" I asked.

"You. Ring. Jasper." She seemed to be in a jumble.

"Me, Jasper, ring, doesn't help me very much," I acted innocent. Jasper laughed.

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. Flames or compliments. I don't mind. Jasper's background story isn't the same, I know and I'm sorry. Okay. Review?! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Alone?

**Hello! Sorry. I forgot to update! I've been so busy. Okay here's another short chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Refreshing the Memory:**

_"Alice can I help you?" I asked._

_"You. Ring. Jasper." She seemed to be in a jumble._

_"Me, Jasper, ring, doesn't help me very much," I acted innocent. Jasper laughed._

**I don't own Twilight.**

Everyone was staring at us. I was embarrassed so I looked down and Jasper laughed and shook his head. I still felt everyone staring at me. I looked up and smiled.

"Hi." I waved my hand.

They laughed and a blonde man came up to me. I assumed it was Carlisle.

"Hello. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Nice to meet you." He shook my hand.

"Hello Carlisle, it's nice to meet you. I'm Bella," I looked up at Jasper and he nodded. "Bella Whitlock."

I heard everyone gasp. Then out of self-consciousness I put my hand his dog tag. Rosalie noticed.

"What is that on your neck?" she asked me.

"They're dog tags," I said.

"They're my dog tags," Jasper corrected

Everyone looked puzzled. "Why don't we sit down and talk," Carlisle suggested.

So we all walked into the living room and sat down on the couches. I sat beside Jasper; Rose sat with Emmett, Alice with Edward and Carlisle with Esme. They all looked expectant.

"As you all know, I died during the civil was in 1863. What I didn't tell you was that I was engaged at the time to the love of my life Bella. Apparently my friend Tommy found my tag and horse. I told him about Bella and he must've found her. He gave her my tags and she has had them ever since. I was at war for three years before I died and I was young, as you know. I was twenty. Bella was changed at nineteen." Jasper explained.

"I've been a nomad for my whole 204 years." I said.

"How did you find out about your diet?" Edward asked.

"I was finally transformed and I accidentally killed my creator. I was hungry and I found a deer. Later I had started to walk outside at night and one night, I was one month old, I saw a man walking home. His blood was not appealing to me at all. Some people I can't even smell their blood. Only animals." I explained. Everyone, even Jasper looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I don't know what it is. I assumed it was a power of some sort because I know every vampire has blood lust," I shrugged.

"Though, you never did like blood when you were human the sight or even 'smell' to you was repulsing," Jasper said. I nodded.

"How long were you guys together before you died Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Um… We were friends forever. We fell in love at a young age. I was 15 and Jasper was 16. At 17 Jasper wanted to join the army and he proposed to me. It was three years he was away, while I was stuck at home looking after my baby brother."

"Wow. So, like you're Jasper's fiancée?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. "Yep," I popped the 'p'.

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, She's been my fiancée for 207 years."

I smiled.

"Is the blood thing your only power?" Carlisle asked.

"No. I have a lot of them. I was created with I think 5 or 6. I can read minds, I'm a telepath, I'm a shield, the blood thing and I can absorb powers." I said.

They looked shocked. Vampires don't normally have that many powers.

"Well Jasper, you got your self a girl," Emmett said.

Everyone laughed as Jasper and I smiled.

"What about the Volturi?" Edward asked

"Um… Well, you see… I was one of "them" for 50 years. Of course I still hunted animals. Aro would let me do whatever I wanted as long as I stayed with them. After 50 years I got bored. I hated hearing the screams of their prey and their emotions. It bugged me. I asked Aro to leave and since I was practically his daughter he let me go with grace as long as I remain loyal and I have to visit at least once a year." I shrugged.

Everyone seemed so shocked. I looked at them funny. I could feel their confusion but I was confused too.

"What?"

"You're Aro's daughter? The one who left to be by herself? The one who quit the guard?" Carlisle asked.

I laughed. "I guess some people know about me. Yes. That's me and come to think of it I have to visit them soon."

"I thought you said you've been alone?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lie, it's just that I only told someone that once and they left because they thought I would bring the Volturi down on them."

"You don't need to worry about that Bella," Jasper gave me a loving look.

I rested my head on his shoulder. Rosalie looked dazed t the scene in front of her. Edward had a knowing look, Alice was having a vision and Emmett looked oblivious to the situation.

After a while of just chit-chat I looked at Emmett for a minute and I felt mischievous. Jasper raised his eyebrow as I looked at him then at Emmett and moved my finger up. He nodded. I looked at Emmett and imagined him floating in the air in the center of the room.

All of a sudden there was a yelp and I saw Emmett float to the center of the room and levitate there. Jasper laughed along with everyone else. Emmett pouted when he saw Rose laughing.

"Rosie I thought you loved me," he pouted which made us laugh harder.

"I do Emmy, I just think its funny to see you up in the air like that." She said.

I set him down and he glared at me. "That wasn't nice." He crossed his arms.

"Yes it was. I made everyone laugh," I smiled.

"Jasper your fiancée is being mean to me," he whined.

Jasper just laughed. "Sorry Emmett. I love her more than you," I smiled.

"Emmett I know your faking. You were enjoying yourself when I had you in the air. I'm also an empath. One of my absorbed powers." I said.

"UGH! FINE! I LIKED IT! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!" he yelled.

"It's a talent," I laughed.

**Hey! I hoped you liked it! Some people had been asking about the Volturi. I thought it was okay. Flames or compliments. I accept both. Whatever you think, I would love to know. I'm glad so many of you like my story. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Please?

**I know people hate these and I really don't like them either but I could only make it the easiest this way. I won't delete this so you can either review me or do the poll. I would rather you do the poll though. It would make my life less hectic than it already is.**

**Okay. I have a poll up and I want to know so… **

**What story should I finish first?**

_**Wake Up Call **_**or **_**My Open Road to a New Life**_**. **

**I will be continuing **_**Long Lost Love Found?**_** after I finish those stories. **

**I have more on my plate than I thought. **

**Sorry to anyone who thinks this is a bad decision. **

**I'm only doing this because of school. BYE!**


	7. Don't Hate Me

**Hey! I'm sorry to say, WAKE UP CALL has won the poll so... this story will be on hold until it's finished. I'm sorry. Please continue to read it when I start writing again. I'm so sorry about this, I really am but I have to much to concentrate on so... SORRY! **

**Hopefully Wake up call won't take too long to finish. **

**Sorry again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SINCERELY **

**Can't Decode Me. (Madi)**


	8. Poll VERY IMPORTANT

Check out the poll on my profile about continuing this story.

I might put this story up for adoption. If you want info PM, but I will announce what the outcome is, I just thought I would announce my poll.

GO VOTE!

Until the next chapter,

Can't Decode Me


	9. My Story

Dear Readers of Long Lost Love Found?

Since I hadn't been updating, which I feel bad for, I had put my story up for adoption and finally someone has agreed.

I was not be continuing this story and I'm sorry if you hate me but I'm going to give my story to **cullendrive** who will take over. I'm sure she's going to do a great job, so please if you like this story continued to read as she carries on Jasper and Bella's story.

this is the link to her profile (without the spaces): http: //www. fanfiction .net/u/1667277/

I'm sorry to anyone who may be upset about this, but I hope you enjoy the story that cullendrive will create.

~ Can't Decode Me


	10. New JB summary

Okay, Hey guys! (Girls--whatever)

I'm thinking about posting a new Jasper and Bella story.

No it isn't vampires and no it isn't anything like my other ones. No it doesn't have Bella and Edward breaking up... blah blah blah.

So the summary is below and let me know what you think!

Summary: Jasper Whitlock moves to Forks from a town just outside Austin Texas. He has a big secret and does a pretty good job of keeping it that way from the town where news spreads like a wild fire. First day of school he makes the basketball team, everything is goes well until... he meets a girl. The unavailable girl. The basketball captain's twin sister.... Bella; the very musical girl who loves her life... mostly. THey become friends and things progress... that summer disaster strikes on both their lives and they're separated. They meet again two years later(which feels like an eternity) at a music academy... Can they keep their old relationship a secret or end up being the talk of the entire school?

OKay! There is was tell me what you think!

JUST GIVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW, IF YOU WANT ME TO PUT UP A POLL I WILL! JUST LET ME KNOW!

Thanks guys! (Girls--whatever)

~Can't Decode Me


	11. JB chapter

Okay, Hey guys! (Girls--whatever)

OKay so i decided I'd post the first chapter to my story so people can get a feel for it! CHECK IT OUT!

Thanks guys! (Girls--whatever)

~Can't Decode Me

It's called music savior


	12. Rewriting

**Hey guys,**

**Just letting you all know, I'm updating Always Dreaming, I posted a new one shot called Christmas Day and I'm rewriting Long Lost Love Found. (I already have the first chapter posted.) I retitled it Someday. I'm leaving the original up as well... so....**

**Okay... and don't worry I'll be updating Music savior soon!**

**Merry Christmas Guys! I hope you all get what you asked for!**

**-Can't Decode Me**


End file.
